Just Get Along Already
by sammikodes
Summary: Amnesia story for SQ week - Emma and Henry move in with Regina much to her dismay. Their constant fighting and bickering cause Henry to run out taking Emma's car and getting into an accident.


After her time travel experience Emma decided that her and Henry needed to stay in Storybrooke. There were no place's available for them to move to and they could no longer could stay at her parent's house since her baby brother had just been born. Regina was kind enough to allow Emma to stay with her and Henry. Considering the fact that he had pleaded with her to let Emma stay as well so he didn't have to go back and forth between homes.

"God damn it Regina! You just can't pull shit like this if Henry and I are going to live here with you." Emma said pacing around the giant home grabbing her things that were tossed down the stairwell.

"Well Miss Swan, I do believe I had told you time and time again to simply put your things away otherwise there would be consequences." Regina staggered along behind the blonde.

Emma swung around and stared at Regina. "It didn't mean you had to use magic to create a tornado with my things to fling it around the house to make your damn point Regina!" her eyes flickered with rage as she started a staring contest with the brunette.

"I wasn't going to do it by hand if that's what you were imagining. I very well could have easily just burnt it with a fireball but I was generous and gave you a fair warning." her lips quirked as she gave a smirk with a bit of sass.

The blonde scoffed at the brunette as she whirled around her, "Well jeez thanks for being so gracious your MA-JA-STY" she emphasized as she spoke sarcastically curtsying with a gestured wave.

"Despite the sarcasm in that tone Miss Swan at least you're addressing me properly now." Regina said coyly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman as she continued to pick up her things and tossing them into her room. Henry walked downstairs and stared at the two women who were bickering so loudly that he could hear them over his headphones.

"Mom….Mom…." he called out to them neither whom was paying attention to him. They continued sassing each other even if he was standing right beside them calling out. "Hello…" he waved in front of their faces as they walked away as if he wasn't even there.

"This is ridiculous…. for a month now this has been going on…" Henry muttered to himself as he grabbed the keys to Emma's car and walked out the door slamming it as hard as he could behind him hoping to get some attention.

As he suspected now one even noticed him walking out. He walked over to the car and stood there for a minute hoping to give them some more time. Knowing it was a waste of time as he had seen purple smoke throwing about in the house. Shaking his head he got into the car and started it up.

"Well hopefully Grandpa's random driving lesson will help me get to his house in one piece." Henry took a deep breath before turning on the ignition and putting the car in gear.

Hearing it start and move just fine, a breath of relief soothed him as he began slowly driving down the road to his grandparents home.

It was going real smooth for him until all of a sudden Henry swore he saw something in the road causing him to lose control of the car and swerving into a pole.

"Dr. Whale is he going to be alright?" Regina asked, her voice cracked between tears.

"Yes amazingly he will be just fine Mayor, he just needs to be under our watch for a few days before you can take him home to make sure he is alright." Dr. Whale turned away to exit the room.

Regina sat beside Henry's bed, one hand clenching onto his while the other she ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"Oh Henry, I'm so sorry." she weeped.

Coming behind her was Emma who dashed to his other side of the bed. "What did Dr. Whale say?"

Regina's watered eyes looked at the blonde whose face grew pale while staring at their son, "He'll be alright, we should be able to take him home in a few days."

A small glimmer of hope perched the tips of Emma's lips along with a sigh of relief, "Has he woken up yet?"

Shaking her head, "No, but it's alright I'll be here until he does."

"You mean we both will." Emma shot her a look.

Regina just stared at her, lips pursed, eyes stiffened at her comment, "Yes, if you must."

Pulling up a chair Emma sat down holding Henry's other hand.

For three days Regina had never left Henry's side. Emma always coming to check on the both of them, sometimes even staying for hours just talking to Henry who had still not waken up. On the third day Henry finally woke up smiling at Regina.

"Mom!" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Henry, I was so worried." she cried into her son's shoulder while embracing him.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't even remember what happened." Henry rubbed his head confused.

"Yes well, Dr. Whale said you may experience some memory loss but everything will be fine, let's go home and I'll make you you're favorite dinner." Regina smiled as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Sound's great."

As they approached the mansion Henry stared at it with delight, he was so happy to be home. He got out of the car and Regina wrapped her arm around him as they walked to the door together. Entering the home they were welcomed by Emma, the Charmings, and all their friends.

"Welcome back home kiddo, I missed you so much!" Emma said flinging her arms around her son in a warm embrace.

Henry patted her back awkwardly and confused. She pulled away from him before asking, "Is everything okay?"

He hesitated, "Well yeah, but one question."

"What's that?" she tilted her head baffled.

"Who are you exactly?" he scratched at his head pulling away from the blonde.

Emma's eyes staggered as she felt weak at the knees wanting to fall apart and scream. She didn't know how to respond to her son, how could he not remember her?

Regina stood there smirking, yes now she could finally get rid of Emma Swan and raise Henry by herself just like before. But as she looked at the blonde and saw the sorrow in her eyes she bit her bottom lip before interjecting, "Well Henry that's Emma my…" she swallowed thickly, "my girlfriend who I've been wanting you to meet."

Henry looked back at his mom while everyone else giggled at the redness that shot across Emma's face. "Really mom? How long you two been seeing each other and why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"

"Yes and we only been seeing each other for almost a year and I wanted to make sure it was a good commitment before introducing her." she painfully cocked a smile at her son.

"So why has she missed me?" he looked back at Emma.

She gathered her composure quickly before answering, "You know it's because I felt like I knew you with how much your mom talks about you every time we are together."

"Okay then fair enough, it's nice to finally meet you Emma." he smiled at her and wondered off to his friends.

Regina walked up to Emma whose composure fell when Henry walked away, her eyes began to water up. "Now you know my pain when you came back from New York Miss Swan, you owe me." she said apathetically.

Emma wiped away her tears and responded coyly, "Yes babe."

Everyone else in the room whistled as they walked away from the tension and into another room to burst out laughing. Much to their dismay Emma and Regina followed the noise and leered at the group who could no longer control themselves.


End file.
